Call of Duty: SHADOWS
by A7X4REVer
Summary: As the Ghosts and Walker family deal with the new crisis by the Federation, a new group of elite soldiers enter the mix in order to destroy the enemy once and for all... but can these soldiers be trusted, and can they offer any help to the dying America.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clarify, this is the beginning... but the story truly begins during the mid-section between Spring and Summer, just like how I planned so "Operation Mercenaries" can come to a close.**

**But I will tell you this. This, is how the Shadows were born.**

A quiet night for the Walker family... though they wish it was peaceful... as they sat in Elias's command room, with all three, Captain and father Elias "Scarecrow" Walker, his oldest son, David "Hesh" Walker, and his youngest, Logan, sitting outside on the deck on lawn chairs, all three looking into the skies. In front of the Walkers was their pet German Shepherd Riley, sleeping next to his beloved masters.

Its been ten years since the Federation broke the "truce", attacked the space station, used ODIN to destroy nearly half of the United States, before invading to complete General Almangro's dream: destroy America. But despite the heavy loss, the United States retaliated furiously, bringing the war between the U.S. And Federation to a bloody stalemate. During ODIN's attack, Elias, who just finished telling his sons the story of the legend of the "Ghosts", evacuated his home in San Diego, California with his sons. After emerging from the ashes of San Diego, Elias was called back to the Army to help defend the United States. When he became the commanding officer, his sons followed his footsteps, enlisting in the Army, fighting to keep their land, their freedom, and the rest of American's safe, and thanks to their efforts of keeping the Federation at halt, it's passed Elias's expectations. He couldn't be any more proud than ever of his boys. They became the best of the best in the Army, just like how he was years ago.

"Dad." Hesh asked.

"What is it son?" Elias wondered, putting his beer bottle down.

"Me and Logan... we still remember that story... about th-"

"About the "Ghosts"? Yeah, I always carry that story in the back of my mind. You thought I would forget about it?"

"Well... sort of." Logan added.

"You boys ask me about that topic more than going over our battle plans you know that?... and I know I'll talk about it... I'll give you a story though... I'll talk about the Ghosts again... and tell you about the rumors you've heard about..." Elias said, before looking into the sky, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm gonna tell you about the Shadows."

"Shadows?" Hesh asked.

"Just listen boys... I'm gonna say it one time, and one time only. Depending if you still believe the Ghosts are real or not, _these_ men are _real_... and they are not to be trusted. They are ruthless, dangerous, and not to mention, men with no hearts what so ever..."

"But, I heard these guys are on our side." Said Logan.

"They are son, but they won't help anyone but themselves... I'll tell you the story of Ghosts, then shift it into the Shadows...

* * *

_"It was a different time, a different enemy... sixty men, from Tier One teams, were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive. For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The sixty were cut down to fifteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way... the rest returned to the line, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Anointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades... and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed the warning to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural... he called them... "Ghosts"._

* * *

_"But there was a time, when the light of the Ghosts shined... the darkness of Shadows emerged. When the darkness emerged, a group of dangerous soldiers of the United Nations was formed. These soldiers were from around the globe, handpicked by not only their skills, raw determination... but for their mentallity... this was known to many as Task Force: Vector... though later on, on their first mission is what gave them the name, **Shadow**..._

_"14 years ago, after their formation, the Task Force Vector were sent into South America to eliminate General Diego Almagro's second in command, Major Carlos Vasquez, the man who only thought of one thing: Kill. And with his hatred for the American's, he was responsible for the genocide of the American's who lived in South America... but when they sent..."_ Elias hesitated.

"Dad?" Hesh asked, looking worried for his father.

"I'm fine Hesh... it's just... what the Shadows do... it's why our men are terrified of them."

"And... what did they do?" Logan asked.

"...Shadows, could never be seen in shadow's..."

* * *

_"Major Vasquez was hunting down a group of survivors who survived his purge. He wanted to show America that they should be feared. The Task Force, however, brought the fear to him. Vasquez found the survivors hiding in the jungles. He made his men burn the jungle down in hopes of bringing them out, so he could make them suffer his wrath. When the smoke was clear, a body was already found... but to Vasquez's unfortunate luck, it was a body of his own men. The American's were found, ready to be brought to him, and ready to be slaughtered... but that's what the unit wanted. The helpless civilians were used as bait, trapped in a small ditch, used by the team to draw in the Federation. Each time a Federation trooper found them, they vanished, into the shadow... and the only thing they could find was the blood in the ashes... Vasquez, for the first time in his life, was worried, so he called for reinforcements from Almagro. When it came to that, he had over a hundred men search for the civilians..."_

_"And what happened?"_ Hesh asked.

_"It's too hard to tell son." _

_"You can tell us anything dad."_ Logan said.

_"...When the men stormed into the burned forest, every time they got close to the civilians, the Task Force used the shadows to their advantage. Gunfire, blades, and bare hands, like the Ghosts, different methods they used to destroy the Federation... but it was only to be used as a scare tactic, to draw Vasquez in... and it worked. Major Vasquez, was scared... by these group of soldiers. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, the Major decided to face the enemy alone, only to find himself surrounded in darkness..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..."By morning, Major Vasquez was found dead, the civilians were extracted, but the damage by the group was already done. The civilians were traumatized by their so-called "heroes". And when they returned, the name for the Task Force was made by the survivors themselves. "It was the day the name, "Shadow", was born..."_

* * *

"Jesus Christ..." Hesh muttered in shock.

"Where do you think these Shadow guys are at dad?" Logan asked.

"We don't know. The entire squad of Shadows are under the command of an officer who likes to call herself "Shadow", since she sends them out into the night in No Man's Land. I'll tell you boys one thing though, if you look for them in the night, you will never find them... or see them..." Elias finished. "Now then, tomorrow, I'm sending you boys outside the wall again. We need to find out if the Federation is close again."

"You know us dad. We'll never let you down." Said Hesh.

"I know you boys won't. You never cease to amaze me, and never cease to make me proud all the time boys. Now get some sleep. You both got a long day ahead of you..." Elias then finished his beer, sat up from his chair and walked inside.

"You believed anything he said Hesh?" Logan asked.

"I... I still don't know little bro. I love hearing dad's stories of the Ghosts, but I just don't know if they were real or not. Do you?"

"I still do. But I'm not so sure about those Shadows he was talking about."

"I'm sure the Shadows were just a scare tactic used against the Federation, which hopefully worked... come on Logan, let's get Riley fed and get some rest." Hesh finished as he put down his beer bottle to stand and stretch, then walked back inside. "Come on Riley." Then he whistles for him, which woke their dog, who happily barks and walks back in.

Logan, who didn't believe in drinking, rose from his chair, but before he left, he stared out into the dark of the night, wondering about these "Shadows" his dad talked about, just like how he wonders about the Ghosts...


	2. Chapter 2

**It is said that the American flag doesn't blow because of the wind... instead, it is blown by the dying breaths of the men and woman who sacrificed themselves to protect their, so the generation, can live on.**

**Today is Memorial Day, for all of our armed service for what they do... and for our fallen, for our men and women who have passed away, and now rest eternal forever...**

_**Welcome: to Call of Duty: SHADOWS**_

_**It is the year 2027. After the Federation turned ODIN against the United States, they took their first step onto America to begin its genocide. Despite the heavy casualties, the heart of America came from the ashes of the fallout, and fought the Federation to, as they call it, a "bloody stalemate", where so far, no one has gained the advantage over each other. However, the Federation recently took Dallas in Texas, killing every American soldier and civilian they could find, leaving nothing left. Though it hurt the U.S. They still resisted against them. And they would stop at nothing to drive the enemy back to South America...**_

"_**Now, after several years of sweeps around the wall near Fort Santa Monica, my brother, Logan and I, were being sent in by our father, into No Man's Land. We call it that as it was a span between L.A. And San Diego, created when ODIN was turned against us. The beaches and surf breaks of my childhood were now mined and abandoned. It was a territory that belonged to the Federation... and also rumored to carry those men that dad have spoken of: The Shadows. Though the Federation weren't a problem to us, I felt uneasy for once. I felt like we were stepping into darkness that we could never emerge from... scratch that... I'm scared..."- David "Hesh" Walker.**_

"_**Still... for Hesh and I... we kept our chins up, and knew this was like how we did it back then, how our dad taught us to be men. How to hunt, how to kill... how to survive, how to talk without speaking to each other... When we were being sent into No Man's Land, dad told us few men got to operate into the territory, for it was too dangerous, and too unpredictable... if he was sending us out there, then it must be important to him... still... For my brother and I, it felt like another one of dad's tests... a lesson he was trying to teach us... but boy we were in for a much bigger surprise..."- Logan Walker.**_

**No Man's Land.**

**June 7th – 06:19:43**

**Southern DMZ**

**2nd Lt. Jake "Hammerhead" Andrews**

**Shadows**

Somewhere close to the wreckage of ODIN, the Federation, standing guard and all dressed in hazmat suits, continued their work to find their way of killing off the rest of America for good.

ODIN was their first success of taking over the south and southwest of the U.S., before they decided to prepare for the upcoming Operation Homecoming...

… but now, their plans will be screwed, since two dark shadows were hidden in the treeline, watching them, waiting for them, savoring them...

Of course, no one but the Federation knew, that these two operatives were the mysterious "Shadow's", the dark warriors that Elias has spoken of to his sons, the same group who struck fear into the heart of the Federation, and since this day, ever since the Federation had a new ally to fight against the Ghosts, they so far haven't found anything to strike back against these warriors... if some even believed in the Shadows. These soldiers keep their reputation alive... Shadow's can never be seen in the darkness... Shadows never show fear... and Shadows... never fade, from existence... not even in the light...

Every Shadow's design is the same tactical gear, black combat uniforms, all with the same logo patch on their shoulders: the smoke with the eyes of the devil inside. And it suits the Shadows just right... ever since ODIN struck against them, and turned these soldiers into once a caring group, now into a group that only have one thing in common: unleash their madness... on the Federation...

The only difference for each Shadow, is like the Ghosts: Masks. Either two eyehole masks, balaclava's, or tied mouth parts for masks, and even face paint to cover their faces, and show what goes through the mind of a Shadow...

The first operative, looking at the Federation troopers on the right side, had black face paint on, but that was only to cover up his eyes since he wore a balaclava, with the design of a shark head on top of his mask, and the jaws of a shark down to where his mouth should be. Unlike the Ghosts, who were part of different factions of the U.S. Military, the Shadows were from around the world, and this man was from the U.K. He was second Lieutenant Jake Andrews, but due to his common call sign, and fascination on his mask, he was called "Hammerhead". He was also third-in-command in the front line for the Shadows, often leading small two to three-man squads into combat, and always coming out on top... he was one of the few that also made his subbornites happy.

On his left was another male, mask similar... but with a wolf muzzle and teeth on the mouth part of his mask. He chose the wolf for his new design for two reasons: one, since he often goes alone in his travels into No Man's Land, like a lone wolf, and two, for he was the newest member of the Shadows, and felt like it was a wolf clan. So that's why Sgt. Nathan Sanders gave himself the name, "Wolf".

"Wolf. I got four on my right..." Hammerhead said, checking his Honey Badger, with a foregrip and hybrid sight (thermal scope with a red dot sight), scanning the targets, while looking at his partner, Wolf.

"Ten on my left. So that makes it fourteen." Wolf said, looking through his MR-28 with a suppressor and ACOG sights.

"An even fight for us then... so how do you want to take them out Wolf? Guns... knives... or none of them at all? Your call."

"What would you say if I said none?"

"Then it'll be an interesting challenge..."

"Then let's make it a challenge." Wolf places his marksman rifle down, before he slowly crawls to descend from his spot. Hammerhead kneels up from where he laid at, then began to wonder how they'll beat these troopers without any use of weapons... at least their tactical equipment... they can use their surroundings to help them fight against the Fed's. He looked back at Wolf and smirked, seeing that he's already crawled down to where the grassland ends by the road. Knowing Wolf will be just fine, he makes his way through the treeline very slowly.

Wolf crawls through the tall grass very slowly, like how any wolf, or Shadow would do, breathing very slowly to prevent anyone from hearing him. Crawling his way through the tall grass, stalking his prey, growling like an angry animal.

Hammerhead slings his weapon, along with Wolf's over his back, then looks at the Federation, wondering where to go as he moves left.

A lonely Fed trooper moving through the tall grass, made a grave mistake when he made his way past Wolf, before he turned around to look at his fellow troopers... only for Wolf to lung from the ground, then forcefully takes the contact down. The Fed was caught in the death grip of the Shadow, who had his legs wrapped around him to prevent him from alerting the other Fed's, arm keeping his mouth shut, and right hand grasping on his throat... and it got tighter, and tighter, with his fingers digging into his skin, before grasping onto the insides, then tears his throat out.

Noticing the move, Hammerhead tackled the Fed behind a construction vehicle. Making it quick, he snaps the man's neck, before taking out his knife, then tossing it at a Fed who enters the fray, which lands in his left eye, killing him.

Three down. Eleven to go.

Sneaking through the grass, the wolf himself leaped and tackled another Fed without anyone else knowing, then begins choking the man to death. But then out of nowhere, yet ANOTHER Fed appears out of nowhere. Wolf, though agreeing with Hammerhead about no weapons, takes the knife out, then stabs the leg, forcing the Fed to scream and fall, before being silenced by having his neck slit open.

With the soldiers alerted, they prepare to move, only for one to be pulled into the small dark caves by Hammerhead, and will never be seen again.

Six down. Eight to go.

Switching to his M9A1, Wolf rolls around the tall grass, shooting any Fed's he comes across, killing three.

Hammerhead comes charging out of the cave, blood on his gloves, welding two MP-443 Grach's, firing into the skulls of four Federation troopers.

Thirteen down. One to go.

And the last remaining soldier aims his weapon down at the grass, then fires his SC-2010 with a red dot sights into the tall grass, cutting up only grass itself. Barking filled the man's ears, as he turns to see a dark-colored German Shepherd, wearing a tactical dog vest around it, come charging his way. For a moment, he was a bit confused. The Federation's do have trained guard and attack dogs... but they're were none around this vicinity, or the nearest compound... which meant

Too late.

The speed of the animal was too quick, even for dog standards. The dog leaps up, biting on the hand, forcing the man to drop his gun in pain. Once he does, the dog leaps back up, biting into his jugular vein in his neck, sending him to the ground. As the man lays there dying, the two Shadows stood, and behind their masks, they smiled at the dog.

"Thought you said no weapons?" Hammerhead asked Wolf.

"Yeah, until you knifed that asshole by that vehicle." Wolf responded, before kneeling down by the dog that walked up next to them, then starts to pet it. "That's a good girl Dodge. You did a good job. Such a good dog."

Dodge, the female German Shepherd, barked happily.

"Let's get a move on. We've already wasted enough time." Hammerhead said, as he, Wolf, and Dodge trek their way past the site, guns ready, towards the left, where they come down to a small hill near a narrow set of cliffs. To their shock, they spot many wrecking, along with heavy armored Federation forces, half of them suited up in radiation suits.

"What are they doing down there?" Hammerhead wondered.

"Looks like their salvaging that stuff down there." Wolf explained, pulling out his binoculars, scanning down into the site. "Looks like the crash remains of ODIN. But what are they going to do with it."

"Well, looks like you got some work ahead of you girl. Wolf, sync up with Dodge."

"Roger that." Wolf pulls out the camera device, keeping a track on their dog. "Go on girl. Do your work. We'll keep a good eye on you."

Licking his hand trustingly, Dodge slowly moves down into the site, first moving into the grass. She comes to a stop by the road, looking at the vehicles, waiting for the time to pass. Noticing the big gap between a tank and a BTR, Dodge swiftly moves, passing through the tall grass, using it as camouflage to hide from the Fed's. Of course, like the Shadows, this dog was mysterious to many, for she was trained to take down a squad of Federation soldiers. Rumors spreaded that she could even leap up onto a helicopter and take the pilot down with ease.

But in this case, it was different, for the mission was called "stealth", so she made her way past multiple Federation soldiers, before moving close to a set of cargo.

"_Dodge. Heal. Stay hidden." _Hammerhead said over her radio. The dog knew this command and laid down in the grass, before crawling her way towards the site.

* * *

"_Wait, who the hell is that?"_

"_Don't know, send that image to Shadow. We're gonna need all the intel on this."_

"_Zoom in. See what this is all about."_

"_Got it. Check out that guy's mask." _Kneeling down, a soldier wearing a two eyehole balaclava with a small top skull like design on the face part, was being held with his hands tied._ "Is that a Ghost?"_

"_Yeah. Looks like he got himself caught. Don't worry about him. Another Ghost will get his ass out of there. Who's the big guy?"_

Another man walks out from the cargo with two Fed bodyguards, though this guy really doesn't need any. The weird thing was, he looked different from any other Federation soldier. He was wearing black combat gear like the Ghost, but with more light colors, sleeves rolled up, and wearing a black bandana on top of his head.

"_Ajax. Long time no see." _The man said with a sadistic voice.

"_Rorke?" _Ajax replied.

"_Rorke?" _Wolf wondered.

"_What's the matter? You look like you've seen a Ghost." Rorke said, aiming his handgun at the Ghost, and pulls the trigger... only for it to click. Ajax signs in relief. "No. You didn't think you'd take the easy way out, did you... we're gonna have to chat soon, catch up after all these years..." Then he turns to the soldiers. "Alright men! Finish up here! It's time for Operation Homecoming! We're moving out!" And two guards come by, taking the Ghost away inside a container._

"_Operation Homecoming?" _Hammerhead wondered.

"_Shadow can figure it out. She always does. In the meantime, get Dodge to rendezvous with us." _Wolf replied.

"_Got it... Dodge. Regroup with us girl... Dodge?"_

* * *

Out of nowhere, Dodge moves past through the thick grass, then out of the area, towards a large thick rock.

"Dodge! What are you doing?!" Hammerhead yelled, standing up and using his binoculars to find where their dog is at.

The moment she came to a stop, Dodge came face to face with a male light-colored German Shepherd, looking at him with interest, as did the other dog.

* * *

"Uh, Hesh?" Logan asked. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes Logan. There's another dog out here... and it's wearing equipment..." Hesh replied, as Logan turns the sync device off. "Riley. Come." Riley, for the first time, simply ignored them, sniffing between Dodge's legs, as any other dog would do if they were attracted. "Riley. I said, come!" Hesh demanded this time. Riley, reluctantly, moves back to his masters. Dodge followed right behind him, sniffing all over Riley.

Logan kneels down to her, and began to pet her. "Hi there boy." He said, before looking under. "Oops! Sorry. Hi girl." Dodge happily barked

* * *

"Who the hell are they?" Wolf asked.

"Those are the Walker boys. Sons of Elias Walker. Boys are well-known around Fort Santa Monica... let's go get our dog..."

Turning around, the two Shadows make their way past a small cave and several narrow cliffs to catch up to the Walker brothers. Shadows are like hunters, who find their prey, and always find a way to catch their prey... that was, until they saw that the boys were hunted by another group of hunters... not Federation soldiers... but wolves...

And it enraged one of the Shadows.

* * *

Logan was the first to fire, killing one wolf, as another leaps on top of him, before Riley knocked the beast off of him, and fought it for a moment, a fight Riley won, but came out with a limp leg.

Another wolf comes charging at Riley, but Dodge tackles it from the side, and began biting into its legs. One more wolf came after her, but was stopped when Logan fired another shot at it. Enraged, the wolf charges at Logan in a fast pace.

Logan pulled the trigger... _click! _

The wolf came charging at him.

But the darkness became his light.

Out of nowhere from behind, Wolf himself leaps into the air and shoved his elbow into the beast, knocking it back before rising, and pulling out his knife. "Back off..." He warned the pack before Hammerhead appears above Logan, then helps him up.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Logan said.

"Don't ever mention it again. We don't normally do that..."

The pack suddenly moves around, revealing the Alpha Male of the wolves. "Oh shit. I think we just pissed him off." Said Hesh.

"Don't worry about it... it's my time for my rite of passage in the Shadows..." Wolf said, not taking his eyes off the beast slowly advancing towards him. Crouching down, he stared intensively at the beast, showing it and the rest he's not afraid, nor acting right. He simply gets ready for a fight with the Alpha.

The Alpha growls, enraged that these humans dared to walk into their den like this, and humiliate them by having their own dogs attack them.

Wolf, however, simply growled to the beast, "Come on... make your move..."

Indeed it did, as the Alpha charges at Wolf, lunging at the right time... only for Wolf to swiftly dodge and slice down the side of the Alpha, doing little damage, and making it angrier... that's what Wolf intended for...

"Was that all you got?" Wolf asked it.

Snarling, it charges again, but this time it doesn't leap onto his chest. It went for his legs, causing him to fall onto his back, but once again, the Shadow had the advantage. He sent his feet up, forcing the Alpha to fly over him, landing on it's back.

Wolf rose from his spot, and got back into defensive position. "Strike two. Wanna go for three?"

Now beyond pissed, the Alpha makes one last attempt at ending the Shadow's life... so it made a beeline for his face, and leapt into the air, hoping to rip his mask off, and chew that hidden face off...

But Wolf simply turned to his left, letting the beast fly by him for a moment, as he drives his knife into the heart. The Alpha Leader's limbs go limp, dying in an instant, as it falls to the ground, defeated. Wolf turns to the rest of the pack, knife ready.

"Who's next?" He growled.

Not willing to back down, the wolves begin to march their way towards Wolf, who still stood on guard at the creatures.

But before any fight could begin, out of nowhere, two figures appeared, both dressed in black combat attire just like the Shadows, firing handguns at the wolves to scare them off. Wolf was not happy about this.

"What the hell just happened?" He said, sounding enraged.

The two turn themselves around to reveal men also wearing masks, but unlike the Shadows, theirs were skull like designs, similar to the one they saw from earlier. One of them was a buff, bald Ghost with a scarf-like mask with sharp skull teeth on his mask, looking at the two Shadows. The other was a silent, dark Ghost with a jaw pattern on his mask, with a black cap over the top part of his mask, welding a L115 sniper rifle.

The bald Ghost, known as Merrick, walks up to the Shadows. "Who the hell are you two?" He demanded.

"We should say the same thing." Wolf replied.

Hesh comes up between the two, but looks more at Merrick. "Look. Let's not get into a confrontation here. These guys came out of nowhere, and saved our asses from those wolves. But we came here, looking for you, Captain Merrick." He said.

Merrick stared at Hesh, then at Logan. "You and him must be Captain Walker's boys. You got the intel we need?"

"Right here." Hesh pulls out a hard drive from the sync device used on Riley.

"They got the same thing, but for the Ghosts... something's going on Wolf." Hammerhead whispered to him. Wolf nods, keeping a close eye on the Ghosts.

"Listen, you two can tag along, but you do what I say, when I say. Understood?" Merrick asked.

"Roger that." Hesh answered, as Logan nodded.

The other Ghost, Keegan, stared at the Shadows with worry. "What about them Merrick?" He asked.

"What direction are you two going?" Merrick wondered as he stared intensively at the Shadows.

"Same direction. Our LZ is that way. We planned on taking out the Fed's up ahead, and exit from our... wait." Hammerhead came to a stop, before he communicated with his earpiece. "Yes?... Ma'am, are you sure... yes. I understand... they won't like this... neither will we... or Boss himself... whatever you say..." Hammerhead turns back to the five and two dogs. "We got new orders Wolf. Head to the old baseball stadium, and rescue-"

"Now hold on a minute. Our boy Ajax is in that place. Our orders is to rescue him." Merrick interrupted.

"Not our mission Captain. Our mission is to assist two more Shadows, into rescuing one of our own as well. We're going your way, and you're not going to stop us, not, one, bit." Hammerhead said, walking up to Merrick's face, staring at him with intense anger.

"You just better stay out of our way."

"Can't guarantee that. But I'll try to agree, if only you keep your Ghost and the Walker's out of this."

"...Fine."

Without anymore words, the Shadows, the Ghosts, and the Walker brothers began their trek to the stadium to reach their own different objectives.

For Ghosts: To rescue Ajax.

For the Walkers: To earn their respect and be like the Ghosts

And for the Shadows:... same as the Ghosts... but for one of the group, they were hoping to take...


End file.
